


Pls help me find a story

by Hazelena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelena/pseuds/Hazelena
Summary: I know this isnt a fic but the memory of this story has been haunting me.John Watson before meeting Sherlock visits art museums. Whilst visiting, a fire beaks out so John rescues a painting. John then hides the painting from Sherlock but people are after the painting.
Comments: 1





	Pls help me find a story

I know this isnt a fic but the memory of this story has been haunting me. Please comment with the title or link. It has been years and I just want to read it to get it out of my head.  
John Watson before meeting Sherlock, but after Afghanistan, visits art museums as a form of recovery. Whilst visiting, a fire beaks out so John rescues a painting. John then hides the painting from Sherlock but people are after the painting.


End file.
